Not Everything Is What It Seems
by Froststar11
Summary: "Harry tangled his fingers even further in Draco Malfoy's hair, tugging at the blond locks. Even at a time like this, he couldn't help but admire how soft that hair was." Our favorite boys have dirty little secrets... Rated M for SUGGESTED adult themes.


_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! I'm back again ;)

I was digging through my flash drive of fanfics, and found this. It's pretty old, but it's one of the few Drarry fics I've got totally finished. At the moment, this story is strictly a one-shot, but if the muse strikes later on, then I suppose I'll have to obey it and write a sequel lol.

Enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained therein. That honor falls to JK Rowling. I simply kidnap her characters and force them to have sex against (yeah right) their wills :) That is all.**_

* * *

Harry tangled his fingers even further in Draco Malfoy's hair, tugging at the blond locks. Even at a time like this, he couldn't help but admire how soft the hair was. Both boys fought to take control, but Harry was stronger, and easily flipped them so that Draco was trapped between his legs. Harry gulped in a breath as air, looking down at the blond below him. The fire in Draco's normally cold eyes was mesmerizing… He cursed at himself as he felt Draco take advantage of his loss of focus. The next thing he knew, he was looking up at Malfoy, who had just pinned Harry's hands above his head. Both boys were panting, and a thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies. Draco raised one hand, successfully restraining both of Harry's hands with one of his own.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco's fist came down, colliding with the side of his face. He lifted his knee, catching Draco in the groin with a painful blow. The blond groaned, collapsing against Harry, who then turned them over once more. He raised his arm to get revenge, and smashed his fist down into Draco's face, breaking his perfect aristocratic nose.

Bright green eyes widened as he felt somebody grab the back of his robes and pull him off of his rival. He squinted; he had lost his glasses during the fight. Professor Snape was smirking as he looked at the Boy Who Lived, pleased that he would have the privilege of taking house points and giving him detention. With a groan, Harry's shoulders slumped. Snape helped his godson up, muttering a quick spell to fix his nose and clean up the blood. The superior look Draco threw at him across his shoulder as he sauntered away, mouthing the words _I win_ made Harry's blood boil. Had it been any other teacher that had broken up the fight between them, Harry would have twisted out of their grasp and gone after Malfoy once more… But he was already in enough trouble, as it was.

Harry sighed, looking up at Snape, who was twirling his broken glasses in his free hand, waiting for his punishment. He shifted his weight slightly as Snape docked points and gave him detention, glad that the baggy robes he was wearing hid his embarrassing secret from prying eyes… Whenever he fought with Malfoy, his traitorous cock always swelled and hardened almost painfully. He was terrified that someday Malfoy would catch him in his masochistic game of Russian roulette… He mentally made a note of which days he was supposed to serve detentions as Snape turned and walked away, before making his way to the nearest bathroom.

Draco winced as he felt his nose break, crying out as blood began gushing onto his robes. He vaguely noticed a black shape coming towards them from the corner of his eye, but he was more focused on keeping the tears at bay from his poor sinuses. He watched the confusion, then horror flash across the brunette's face as he was hauled off of him with satisfaction.

He quickly sat up, adjusting his robes and wiping dirt off of them as Potter finally figured out who was holding him by the back of the neck. He flinched as a wand was thrust in his face, healing his nose. He glanced at his godfather, who nodded in dismissal. Before he turned completely to leave, he threw a victorious smirk over his shoulder at the unfortunate captive. The pure rage that twisted Potter's handsome features was nearly worth the reproving glance his godfather gave him, assuring him that he would be getting a lecture later.

Draco turned the corner, leaning shakily against the wall as he shifted his weight from leg to bruised leg. He groaned and threw his head back, smacking it against the wall, as he realized that a couple bruises were not all that he had gotten during the fight… His cock was so hard that it was aching. He tried to reason with himself, attempted to tell himself that it was perfectly normal. Potter thrashed around a lot when they fought, wiggling and pressing his body into Draco's. Any other boy would have gotten aroused too. Right?

His head fell into his hands as he slid down the rough stone wall.

_Who am I kidding… Even if that __**was**__ normal, thinking about your rival sucking you off while you masturbate is definitely not…_

As he did after every fight, he hoped that Harry hadn't noticed how hard he was. But at the same time… Some tiny sadistic part of his brain almost hoped that he had, and kept coming back for more anyway. With another sigh, he rose to his feet, stiffly walking back towards the dungeons to take care of his little problem in peace, unaware that not even twenty feet away, Harry potter was climaxing in the back of a bathroom stall, screaming his name…


End file.
